Ingin hilang ingatan
by chikafusa ryuuko
Summary: "...dan minggu depan aku- aku akan menikah dengan Sasuke."/"Tsunade baachan.Apa aku bisa hilang ingatan?"/"Baiklah. aku mencintaimu"/"A-aku juga mencintaimu,". NaruSaku songfic! HAPPY ENDING.


Sore hari dikonoha pada bulan desember. Angin sore hari itu, Menerobos masuk melalui gorden putih yang memang sengaja dibuka diruangan berbau obat itu. Mempersilahkankan mereka membelai sayang wajah pemuda yang belum sadar dari komanya semenjak 4 bulan yang lalu itu.

Dari bekas luka sayatan dan goresan yang bersarang di wajah tan mulusnya, semua pasti menyadari kalau dia, pernah terlibat pertempuran. Yah, pertempuran untuk meyelamatkan desa dan hati gadis yang begitu dicintainya, _sakura._

_

* * *

_

Tap tap tap

"Benarkah?"

"Hah hah, be-benar. Tadi aku tidak sengaja mendengarkan pembicaraan Tsunade-sama di kantor Hokage. Semua orang sudah berkumpul untuk melihat keadaanya sekarang." gadis pirang tersebut membenarkan perkataanya barusan, dirinya sendiri masih sibuk mengatur nafas karena baru saja berlari dari kantor hokage ke akademi untuk menyampaikan informasi penting untuk gadis berambut merah muda yang sekarang masih memasang wajah 'tidak percaya' atas informasinya barusan.

"Akan ku tanyakan langsung pada Shisou," Sakura nama gadis berambut merah muda cerah itu langsung berlari meninggalkan si pirang yang diketahui bernama Ino tersebut.

Tap

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya kemudian berbalik menghadap sahabatnya tersebut, lalu mengembangkan senyum kebahagiaannya

"Ino, terimakasih atas informasinya,"

Ino hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan dan senyuman kecil, "kau, cepatlah. Kurasa dia menunggumu Sakura."

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

A Naruto fanfiction (songfic)

INGIN HILANG INGATAN

* * *

Suara tapak sepatu yang bergesekan dengan lantai menggema kemana-mana dalam bangunan yang selalu sepi dari keributan itu.

Meskipun menimbulkan keributan, Sakura tetap memacu langkahnya. Semakin lama semakin cepat, ada hal yang memacu langkahnya untuk semakin cepat.

108

Kamar yang biasanya selalu hening itu, kini sudah diisi oleh kebisingan-kebisingan dengan ucapan-ucapan selamat dari beberapa orang yang Sakura kenali suaranya.

Sakura langsung membuka pintu ruangan yang memisahkan dirinya dengan keramaian disana itu.

"Aku senang kau sudah sadar, tanpamu Konoha terasa sepi Naruto" terlihat Kiba sedang tersenyum sambil memeluk kencang pahlawan Konoha yang beberapa bulan yang lalu masih terbaring koma diranjangnya karena menyelamatkan Konoha dari kehancuran.

Si pirang yang dipeluk kencang hanya bisa meronta.

"Kau gila, aku bisa koma lagi kalau kau memlukku sekencang itu Kiba," protes Naruto begitu berhasil terbebas dari pelukan maut Kiba.

Yang lain hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa dan geleng-geleng kepala saja melihat tingkah konyol mereka.

"Ku pikir kau tidak akan pernah bangun lagi Naruto," sindir Neji dari sudut ruangan.

"Tapi kalau aku sadar begini kau turut senangkan rambut cantik?" balas Naruto, cukup untuk membuat beberapa tanda siku di kening Neji.

"Na-Naruto-kun, syu-syurlah Na-Naruto-kun sudah sadarkan diri," Naruto memutar bola matanya kearah kiri dan mendapati Hinata yang pipinya sedang dijalari warnah merah kentara sedang memberikan ucapan selamat pada dirinya,

"Ku- ku pikir Naruto-kun akan- akan, hiks." Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas kalau gadis itu sedang menangis sekarang. Menangisinya.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah tangannya lalu meletakkannya diatas kepala Hinata yang sekarang masih belum berhenti menangis, "Hey, sudahlah. Yang pentingkan aku sudah bangun sekarang," Naruto mengusap pelan rambutnya, berusaha menghiburnya. Entah mengapa, pemandangan ini cukup menyakitkan untuk Sakura. Dari sudut pintu, dia hanya memperhatikan, tubuhnya kaku di pintu. Dirinya masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan ini. Naruto sudah sadar. Dia takut kalau semua ini hanya mimpi-mimpinya seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

"Sa-Sakura-chan,"

"Hay, Naruto."

* * *

"Aku senang kau datang, Sakura-chan"

Sakura yang tengah sibuk mengganti bunga matahari diruangan Naruto sedikit dikejutkan dengan suara Naruto yang tiba-tiba

Semua orang yang tadi memenuhi kamar inap Naruto sudah kembali, termasuk Hinata yang bersikukuh untuk menemani Naruto.

Semenjak kepulangan semua orang, tidak ada yang bicara antara mereka berdua. Naruto, begitu banyak yang ingin ditanyakannya pada gadis itu sampai-sampai dia bingung harus memulai semua dari mana. Dia tahu dari Tsunade kalau dirinya sudah koma selama 4 bulan lebih. Pasti begitu banyak yang sudah dilewatkannya. Sedang Sakura, dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus diucapkannya pada Naruto. Dia, dia begitu senang Naruto sadar, tapi ada rasa kecewa yang bersarang dihatinya. Dia- dia bukanlah orang pertama yang dilihat Naruto begitu pemuda itu sadarkan diri. Padahal jelas-jelas pemuda pirang itu terluka sampai separah itu hanya untuk memenuhi janji bodoh yang dimintanya pada Naruto beberapa tahun lalu.

"Yah, aku juga senang kau sudah sadarakan diri," suasana kembali hening. Cukup aneh memang melihat Naruto si pemuda hyperaktif itu bisa sediam ini sekarang.

"Kau- kemana saja Sakura-chan?" ujar Naruto tiba-tiba. Sakura menghentikan aktifitasnya. Matanya menyorotkan ketidak mengertiannya atas pertanyaan Naruto barusan,

"Apa-,"

"Padahal aku berharap kau adalah orang pertama yang kulihat begitu aku sadar."

"Naru-,"

"Haha, sepertinya aku ini terlalu banyak berharap yah?"

"Bukan begi-" Sakura mencoba menjelaskan semua pada Naruto, tapi lagi-lagi pemuda itu memotong ucapannya

"Hey, selama aku tidak sadarkan diri, apa saja yang terjadi dengan konoha?" Naruto menatap gadis berambut merah muda yang dari tadi sibuk berkutat dengan bunga matahari yang terletak disebelah ranjangnya

Naruto, dia benar-benar antusias mendengar perkembangan desa kesayangannya itu setelah 4 bulan dia meninggalkannya dalam tidurnya.

Sakura menatap mata biru dihadapannya itu, sedikit rasa bersalah kembali terbersit dihatinya.

Naruto terluka karena menepati permintaan konyolnya untuk membawa Sasuke pulang kembali ke Konoha, tapi dia, dia orang yang membuat Naruto harus menderita karena menepati permintaannya merupakan orang kesekian yang melihat keadaanya. Bukan orang pertama yang harusnya berterima kasih karena Naruto benar-benar menepati janji bodohnya, menepati permintaanya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke, Sakura-chan?" suara Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Tangan kanan Naruto menggenggam tangan kiri Sakura, meminta gadis itu untuk bercerita padanya sekarang juga.

"Dia, dia baik-baik saja Naruto. Lukanya tidak separah kau. Tsunade-shisou juga mengampuninya dan menerimanya kembali di Konoha,"

"Syukurlah. Akhirnya aku bisa menepati janjiku padamu. Aku sudah tenang sekarang," ujar Naruto puas

"Apa sekarang kau bahagia Sakura?, aku sudah membawa Sasuke pulang untukmu. Apa itu semua sudah membuatmu bahagia sekarang?"

"Aku-, ahh, sebelumnya terimakasih Naruto. Karena kau benar-benar sudah menepati permintaan bodohku beberapa tahun yang lalu. arigatou." Sakura membungkukkan badannya sebagai bentuk terimakasih atas apa yang telah dilakukan Naruto padanya.

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih Sakura-chan. Aku melakukan itu semua agar kau bahagia. Aku benci melihatmu sakit karena Sasuke. Kuharap setelah ini kau tidak pernah bersedih lagi." Tawa Naruto kembali mengisi ruang sempit bewarna putih itu.

"Oh ya, bagaimana dengan yang lain?" Tanya Naruto antusias. Dia juga tidak sabar mendengar kabar teman-temannya yang lain.

"Shikamaru, si pemalas itu kini sudah menjadi orang penting di Konoha. Dia diangkat menjadi ahli strategi Konoha. Selain itu akhir-akhir ini banyak yang melihat dia berkencan dengan Temari lawannya sewaktu ujian Chuunin dulu,"

"Wah, kalau itu aku sudah tahu. Walaupun pemalas otaknya itu sangat luar biasa, beruntung sekali dia. Tapi Temari? Maksudmu kakak dari Gaara itu Sakura?" Sakura hanya mengangguk

"Wah, hebat sekali dia. Ku kira dia itu benci wanita. Lalu?"

"Ino, dia juga berkencan dengan Sai semenjak 3 bulan terakhir. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangkanya." Celetuk Sakura, Naruto hanya mendengarkannya dengan antusias.

Lama mereka bercerita, Sakura menceritakan semua hal yang dialami konoha dalam waktu 4 bulan terakhir pada Naruto. Terkadang ceritanya membuat Naruto terkikik geli mendengarnya. Terkadang merinding ketakutan kalau Sakura bercerita tentang kejadian aneh berbau mistis yang dialami Konoha dan terkadang mengharu biru kalau Sakura menceritakan korban-korban yang meninggal dunia akibat perang Konoha beberapa bulan yang lalu itu.

"Benarkah? Ternyata si rambut cantik itu menjalin hubungan dengan Tenten. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya Sakura. hahaha" Naruto terkikik geli saat Sakura menceritakan hubungan Neji dan TenTen sehari-hari.

"….hahaha, dan," Naruto menhentikan tawanya sejenak. Suasana kembali hening. Sakura menatap Naruto penasaran. Naruto menatapnya, tepat pada sepasang mata Hazelnya, di sana, di mata biru langit itu Sakura mendapati rasa penasaran yang teramat sangat.

"Ada apa Naruto?"

"Dan, bagaimana denganmu Sakura? Kau terus menceritakan semua orang. Tapi tidak menceritakan dirimu sendiri. Kau baik-baik saja bukan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Naruto."

Jawab Sakura sedikit ragu. Dirinya sedikit takut kalau Naruto mulai bertanya macam-macam tentang dirinya. Dan benar saja, Naruto memang bertanya macam-macam padanya sekarang

"Itu saja? Ceritakan yang lain tentang dirimu dalam 4 bulan terakhir ini." Komentar Naruto. Kini dirinya benar-benar antusias mendengarnya

"Beberapa minggu yang lalu, aku direkrut menjadi tim inti dalam tim medis rumah sakit Konoha. Aku juga mendapat beberapa penghargaan sebagai tim medis termuda disana. Dan," Sakura menatap Naruto. Bingung, apakah dia benar-benar harus menceritakan semua ini pada Naruto sekarang. Tapi cepat atau lambat Naruto juga akan tahu semuanya, hanya tinggal menunggu permainan waktu untuk memberi tahunya.

Sakura sedikit berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri sampai Naruto kembali menggenggam sebelah tangannya.

"Dan?" pinta Naruto melanjutkan

Sakura memajamkan matanya. Ya, dia harus memberitahukannya sekarang. Cepat atau lambat Naruto juga akan mengetahuinya.

Lagipula, dia tidak yakin kalau Naruto masih menyimpan perasaan padanya setelah apa yang diperbuatnya selama ini pada Naruto.

Sakura sudah terang-terangan menolak hati yang ditawarkan Naruto padanya. Jadi mana mungkin pemuda itu masih bertahan menyimpan perasaan itu terhadapnya.

"...dan minggu depan aku- aku akan menikah dengan Sasuke."

oOoOoOoOo

_Naruto POV._

_Menghilanglah dari kehidupanku_

_Enyalah dari hati yang tlah hancur_

_Kehadiran sosokmu kan menyiksaku_

_Biarlah disini ku menyendiri_

Meriah. Mungkin hanya itu yang menyimbolkan suasana gereja tua di pusat kota konoha itu sekarang. Gereja tua yang akan segera menjadi saksi bisu antara dua insan yang akan segera mengikat janji disana. Janji setia sehidup semati. Janji sakral yang bukan main-main belaka. Janji yang akan menjadi titik balik kehidupan dua orang yang akan melangsungkannya.

Beberapa karangan bunga yang berisikan ucapan selamat sudah berjejer rapi di areal gereja yang sudah dihias semewah mungkin sekarang.

Beberapa orang juga sudah memadati areal gereja tersebut. Memenuhi undangan yang mereka terima beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Di salah satu ruangan di gereja itu, seorang gadis tengah memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin besar yang melekat pada dinding gereja. Terkadang dirinya mencoba tersenyum, mungkin menahan rasa gugup yang mengerogotinya sekarang. Gaun putih polos dengan beberapa renda manis bewarna senada dengan rambutnya menghias tiap sisi gaunnya, benar-benar membuatnya bak seorang putri hari ini. Rambut merah muda panjangnya sedikit digulung keatas, menambah kesan glamaor pada dirinya. Riasan tipis pada wajahnya menampakkan kesan alami yang tidak terlalu berlebihan. Dia benar-benar cantik hari ini. Ahh tidak, bagiku dia selalu cantik kapanpun. Tapi kali ini benar-benar cantik. Cantik yang sama sekali tidak diperuntukkan untuk ku. Cantiknya hari ini hanya untuk seorang Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha.

Mungkin setelah ini aku harus terlatih memanggilnya Sakura Uchiha . Sungguh kalau dipikir-pikir aku ini terlalu bodoh, sampai-sampai selalu bermimpi menyandangkan nama Uzumaki dibelakang namanya.

Aku begitu bodoh. Kenapa masih berharap banyak padanya. Dia sudah menolakku beberapa kali dalam hidupku. Kenapa masih berkhayal yang bukan-bukan dengannya. Kenapa masih bisa bermimpi Sakura akan menerimaku kalau aku bisa membawa Sasuke pulang padanya?

Cintanya hanya untuk Sasuke. Sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah untukku. Sungguh aku sungguh iri padanya. Dia selalu mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan. Semuanya, termasuk Sakura.

Sakura mungkin terlalu sibuk memperhatikan pantulan dirinya dicermin, sehingga tidak memperhatikan sosok pemuda yang begitu mengagunggi dirinya itu kini berdiri di sisi pintu ruangan itu. Tersenyum miris menyaksikan kegugupannya sekarang.

"Kau sudah cantik Sakura-chan." Suara baritonku membuat Sakura sedikit terlonjak kaget dari lamunannya.

"Na-Naruto. Kau mengejutkanku." aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil. Ternyata dia benar-benar tidak menyadari keberadaanku sedari tadi. Perlahan aku mulai membawa kakiku mendekat kearah Sakura.

"Maaf aku masuk diam-diam. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu." Yah, menemui sebelum kau berganti nama menjadi Uchiha Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya lirih.

Hey, ada apa dengannya. Kenapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu. Kau akan segera menikah dengan pria yang kau kejar selama belasan tahun Sakura. Dan selama belasan tahun itu pula aku harus sakit kalau harus melihatmu memasang wajah sendu karena kepergiannya dari desa.

Sekarang, disaat semua akan jadi mimpi indah, kenapa masih memasang wajah seperti itu. Ayolah, aku benci melihatmu begitu.

"Kau, kemana saja kau belakangan ini?" Sakura memecahkan keheninggan yang sempat melanda beberapa saat yang lalu.

"yah, bersenang-senang mungkin, hehe." Jawabku asal. Bersenang-senang? Mana mungkin aku bisa bersenang-senang disaat gadis yang begitu aku cintai akan menikah dengan sahabat baikku sendiri. Sakit. Aku benar-benar sakit. Bayangkan saja, kau rela mengorbankan semuanya bahkan nyawamu sendiri hanya untuk mengembalikan orang yang begitu dicintai oleh orang yang sangat kau cintai kembali kepelukannya, Kembali ke desa kalian. Dan begitu kau tersadar dari komamu yang berkepanjangan, kau harus mendengar undangan pernikahan yang disampaikan secara lisan oleh orang itu, Orang yang penting bagimu. Orang yang mengisi hampir diseluruh ruang kosong dihatimu. Orang yang karena dirinya kau sampai rela mengorbankan semua kebahagianmu diatas kebahagiannya.

Jika kau Tanya padaku, aku kabur Sakura. Untuk pertama kalinya aku kabur dari masalah sepanjang hidupku. Aku bukanlah orang lemah yang akan kabur menghadapi masalah serumit apapun itu. Tapi, sungguh didepanmu aku benar-benar lemah.

Aku kabur, berharap beberapa minggu tenang akan mengembalikan kewarasanku. Kembali memainkan logikaku kalau kau bukan untukku.

Plak!

Sebuah tamparan keras sukses mendarat di pipi bagian kiriku.

Perih!

"Kau. Kau brengsek Naruto. Kau pikir itu semua lucu. Kau, kau menghilang dari rumah sakit. Membuat semua orang panik karena kau kabur disaat kondisimu belum sembuh betul dan kau tahu. Kau tahu betapa khawatirnya aku padamu. Ku pikir, ku pikir kau-," Sakura menyeka air mata yang hamper tumpah dari pelupuk matanya. Oh tidak Sakura, jangan menangis. Kumohon jangan menagis untukku. Kau tahu, itu hanya akan membuatku menyalah artikan sikapmu ini. terlebih jangan menangis dihari penting dalam hidupmu ini, aku tidak mau kau terlihat kacau saat resepsi pernikahanmu nanti.

"Jangan menangis Sakura," desisku pelan. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apalagi. Aku ingin memelukmu, tapi- aku tahu itu salah. Itu akan semakin membuatku tidak bisa menerima semua kenyataan ini sekarang.

"Kau brengsek. Jangan menangis katamu? Kau sudah membuatku menagis berulang-ulang semenjak kepulanganmu yang tak sadarkan diri kekonoha beberap bulan yang lalu. Lalu setelah kau sadarkan diri, kau menghilang. Membuat panik semua orang, terlebih diriku Naruto. Aku benar-benar panik saat itu. Aku bodoh karena sudah menangisimu yang bersenang-senang." Sakura berulang kali memulkuli dadaku. Tidak sakit memang, tapi melihatnya dalam keadaan begini benar-benar membuatku merasa perih.

Aku mencoba mengenggam erat pergelangan tangan kanan dan kirinya diakhir kalimatnya. Mencoba menghentikan aktifitas tangannya yang sedari tadi terus memulkuli dadaku. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Wajahnya memerah.

"Oleh karena itu berhentilah menangis Sakura. Kau kelihatan sangat kacau sekarang." Dia sama sekali tidak membalas perkataanku. Dirinya masih terisak kecil, aku tahu itu.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku tidak menganggumu sekarang." Aku melepaskan pegangan tanganku padanya, kemudia bergerak menuju pintu, meninggalkannya yang masih mematung diposisi semula.

"Kau bersiaplah, acara dimulai sebentar lagi." Ujarku sebelum membuka pintu dan keluar dari ruang pengantin.

Pintu kembali tertutup. Aku benar-benar bingung apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang. Kusenderkan belakang punggungku ke daun pintu besar yang sekarang menjadi pembatasku dan Sakura didalam sana.

'Aku mencintaimu Sakura' desisku sembari memejamkan mata. Mencoba menahan sakit dan gejolak air asin yang sekarang sedang berkumpul dipelupuk mataku, siap untuk dikeluarkan.

Tangan kananku memukul kencang dadaku berulang ulang. Semakin lama semakin kencang, berharap rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan oleh pukulan tanganku dapat menyaingi rasa sakit di dalam sana. Sakit!

_Pergilah bersamanya disana_

_Dengan dia yang ada segalanya_

_Bersenang-senanglah sepuasnya_

_Biarkan disini ku menyendiri_

* * *

"Dari mana saja kau selama ini Naruto?" ku putar kepalaku kebelakang, lalu mendapati wanita berumur setengah abad lebih berwajah tiga puluahan yang dijuluki sebagai Hokage ke lima itu melipat tangannya di dada, dapat ku baca rasa kesal yang menguasai setiap diinci wajahnya.

"Tsunade baachan? Haha hay. Lama tak jumpa." Aku tertawa garing. Dapat kulihat tingkat kemarahannya bertambah dari yang semula.

BUAAK!

Pukulan maut hokage kelima itu mendarat telak di pipiku. Membuatku terdorong menghantam dinding belakang gereja. Akh, sakit juga. Tapi aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Aku sudah biasa dipukulnya seperti ini, ku rasa ini caranya menunjukan rasa sayangnya padaku. Aku mengelus pipiku pelan. Kalau aku yang dulu pasti akan segera mencak-mencak tak karuan padanya. Tapi sekarang aku dapat menarik kesimpulan baru, semakin keras dia memukulku, makan semakin sayang dia padaku.

"Kau ini kejam sekali baachan." Protesku pelan.

"Kau ini. Setelah kabur dari rumah sakit dalam keadaan yang belum sehat betul. Membuat semua orang panik. Kau ini kurasa memang pantas mendapat gelar ninja penuh kejutar nomor satu di Konoha." Sindirnya padaku. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran khasku padanya.

Tsunade baachan lalu mengambil langkah untuk disalah satu deretan bangku di dalam gereja. Aku mengikutinya dan duduk tepat disebelah kanannya. Gereja ini masih kosong, sepertinya semua sedang sibuk dengan acara kecil sebelum pernikahan yang diadakan dihalaman depan gereja. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang masuk, itupun hanya sekedar melihat-lihat dekorasi gereja saja, kemudian kembali ke halaman depan.

Hanya ada aku dan Tsunade baachan sekarang. Kami sama-sama diam. Aku sama sekali malas untuk memulai percakapan dengannya sekarang.

"Kau baik-baik saja Naruto?" tanyanya cemas tanpa mengalihkan perhatian matanya dari depan.

Aku mlihatnya sejenak lalu kembali menghadap kedepan. "Yah, kurasa begitu." Jawabku singkat.

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri menghadiri pesta ini kalau kau tidak sanggup Naruto. Aku tahu kau sakit melihat semua ini."

"…" aku diam tidak menjawab. Atau lebih tepatnya aku sama sekali tidak tahu harus menjawab apa sekarang. Dia benar, aku sakit melihat semua ini.

Suasana kembali tenang. Hanya terdengar suara gelak tawa para tamu dari luar gereja. Aku masih belum menjawab pertanyaanya beberapa menit yang lalu, dan dia juga tidak berbicara lagi.

Aku beranjak dari dudukku, bersiap meninggalkan ruangan ini dan ikut berbaur dengan orang-orang diluar sana. Sepertinya ada yang menarik terjadi disana karena semakin lama tawa mereka semakin kuat dan kencang. Kurasa aku membutuhkan itu sekarang, aku butuh tertawa. Baru beberapa langkah dan aku kembali menghentikan langkahku

"Tsunade baachan." Ujarku pelan. Sepertinya menyadarkan hokage itu dari lamunannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"ya?"

Aku memejamkan mataku sesaat, kemudia menarik nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan kalimat konyolku.

"Apa aku bisa hilang ingatan?"

"A-apa?"

"Lupakan," jawabku kemudian langsung pergi meninggalkannya didalam ruang gereja sendirian.

_Terlintas keinginan tuk dapat hilang ingatan_

_Agar semua terlupakan_

_Dan ku berlari sekencang-kencangnya_

_Tuk melupakan mu yang tlah berpaling_

* * *

Aku berjalan jauh meninggalkan gereja. Tak kuat jika harus menyaksikan gadis yang begitu ku cintai mengikat sumpah dengan pemuda yang notabene nya merupakan sahabat terbaik sepanjang hidupku. Aku bahagia untuk mereka berdua, aku tidak bohong akan itu semua.

aku Berjalan tanpa arah. Begitu tersadar aku sudah berada di atas kepala monumen patung hokage, tempat dimana Naruto kecil dulu sering membuat ulah hanya untuk menarik perhatian orang-orang disekitarnya, sekalipun itu dengan berbuat usil atau menjahili orang lain. Aku yang dulu tidak perduli kalau harus dimarahi atau dihukum. Yang aku dulu butuhkan hanya orang lain mengakui keberadaanku. Aku tersenyum kecil kala memori tentang masa kecilku kembali menari dalam memori kepalaku. Memori itu terus bermain sampai pada saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan gadis berambut merah muda itu.

Hal pertama yang terlintas dikepalku tentang dirinya hanya satu, 'indah'.

Mungkin satu kelompok dengannya merupakan salah satu keberuntungan dari seribu kesialan yang menderaku. Aku menjadi lebih dekat dengannya, yah setidaknya begitulah pemikiranku. Aku tahu dari dulu dia hanya mengagumi bungsu Uchiha yang merupakan sahabat sekaligus rival terberatku. Sudah beberapa kali aku mencoba merelakannya, tapi semua itu berakhir saat Sasuke pergi meninggalkan desa. Dia benar-benar membuat Sakura terluka karena ulah bodohnya itu. Walaupun begitu dia masih tetap mencintainya walau sudah disakiti terus menerus seperti itu. Bodoh memang, tapi sama saja sepertiku yang masih mencintainya walau harus berkali-kali tersakiti karena cintanya pada Sasuke.

_Disini kembali_

_Kau hadirkan ingatan yang seharusnya kulupakan_

_Dan kuhancurkan adanya_

_Disini kembali_

_Kau hadirkan ingatan yang seharusnya kulupakan_

_Dan kuhancurkan adanya_

Sakura, tak bisakah kau melihatku sebentar saja. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Sakura. Mencintaimu sampai-sampai rasanya sesakit ini. Aku ingin kau membalas perasaan yang menyakitkan ini walau sebentar saja, egoiskah itu?

Sungguh kalau memang waktu bisa diulang kembali, aku berjanji akan mengubah semua ini. Sekarang semua sungguh terasa menyakitkan. Atau kalau tidak tolong hapuskan ingatanku sekarang juga. Aku benar-benar ingin hilang ingatan sekarang. Melupakan semua beserta rasa sakitnya.

"Aku ingin hilang ingatan," desisku pelan.

Aku jatuh terduduk. Kubenamkan kepalaku diantara kedua lututku. Kepalaku terasa berdenyut sekarang. Rasa sakit yang dulu hanya di dadaku sekarang merambat masuk kekepalaku. Menyebabkan rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan. Semuanya bermain kembali dikepalaku. Semua tentang Sakura.

"ARGH, kumohon. Aku ingin hilang ingatan sekarang!" teriakku frustasi. aku menarik keras rambut pirangku, berharap dapat mengurangi rasa sakit disana.

"Kumohon," desisku lagi. Kali ini dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

"Aku juga, aku juga ingin hilang ingatan." Tu-tunggu dulu. Su-suara ini?

Aku segera memalingkan wajahku kebelakang, untuk memastikan kalau suara lembut yang kudengar barusan benar-benar suara_nya_.

"Sa-Sakura chan, bagaimana-" belum sempat aku melanjutkan kalimatku yang terbata dia sudah mendudukan diri disebelahku. kakinya ia luruskan kedepan. dia sama sekali tidak berubah saat terakhir aku melihatnya di ruang pengantin. Dia masih mengenakkan gaun putih panjang berenda merah muda itu. Rambutnya juga masih sama bahkan Dia belum meperbaiki make-upnya saat aku meninggalkannya terakhir kali yang agak sedikit berlepotan karena tadi dia menangis.

Wajahnya manatap lurus kedepan, aku masih terus memperhatikannya. Meyakinkan diriku kalau ini semua fakta. Bagaimana bisa Sakura ada disini? Harusnya kan dia digreja bersama Sasuke?

Sakura menekuk kepalanya kebawah, tatapannya berubah menjadi sedikit sendu.

"Aku kabur," gumamnya pelan namun masih bisa tertangkap oleh indra pendengarku. Sakura kembali menatapku, aku sedikit salah tingkah dibuatnya. Setelah meyungingkan senyum manis yang aku tak tahu maksudnya dia merebahkan dirinya diatas tanah, pandangan matanya lurus menatap langit yang sekarang bewarna jingga.

"Ka-kabur? Tapi untuk apa, semua orang pasti mencarimu sekarang." Aku sedikit menasehatinya, tapi jujur hati kecilku berkata lain, aku harap dia tidak kembali kesana lagi. Dan menjadi milik seseorang. Namun aku tak mau menjadi egois sekarang. Aku tidak mau mengorbankan kebahagian Sakura hanya untuk kebahagiaanku semata. Aku ingin dia bahagia walaupun itu artinya aku yang harus sakit.

"Kalau dilihat dari sini, langit jadi kelihatan bagus." Ujar Sakura girang. Tangannya menggapai-gapai udara, seolah tangannya bisa menyentuh gerombolan awan yang berarak pean diatas sana.

Aku mulai merebahkan diri disebelahnya, mencoba membuktikan perkataan Sakura barusan dan benar saja. Langitnya benar-benar bagus kalau dilihat dari sini. Aku tersenyum kecil. Pantas saja Shikamaru rela membuang-buang waktunya hanya untuk melihati awan berjejer diatas sana.

"Benarkan naruto?" Sakura kembali melirik kearahku begitu aku juga sudah merebahkan diri disebelahnya. Mengikutinya melihat jejeran awan diatas sana.

"Ya, kau benar." Jawabku singkat. Untuk beberapa saat kami kembali terdiam. Sama-sama hanyut dengan pemandangan indah diatas sana mungkin.

"Naruto, kenapa kau ingin hilang ingatan?" tanyanya setelah kesunyian beberapa saat yang mengisi diantara kami.

"Kau sendiri?" balasku. Tadi dia bilang ingin hilang ingatan juga kan?

"Akukan bertanya lebih dulu," ujarnya kesal. Sakura mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya, membuatku tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Aku kembali melihat awan diatas sana. Sibuk memilih kata yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Terlalu banyak yang ingin ku lupakan. Aku ingin melupakan perasaanku padanya, aku ingin melupakan kenanganku bersamanya, aku ingin melupakan rasa sakit hatiku padanya, banyak. Masih banyak lagi.

"Baiklah, mungkin agar aku bisa melupakan semua tentangmu." Jawabku jujur. Aku memutar kepalaku untuk kembali menghadapnya. Kulihat dia juga menatapku.

"Kau Sakura?"

Sakura tersenyum kecil lalu kembali menatap keatas. Dia menghela nafas berat.

"Untuk melupakan seseorang yang nyatanya sekarang tengah berangan melupakanku. Parahnya dia itu orang yang ku cintai," jawabnya kecil. Tidak ada nada keraguan disana.

Tapi

Tunggu dulu, bukankah yang tengah berangan melupakannya sekarang itu adalah aku? _God,_ jangan bilang kalau orang yang dimaksudnya barusan itu diriku.

"Si-siapa?" tanyaku memastikan, tapi Sakura tidak menjawabnya. Aku ingin menanyainya sekali lagi tapi suaranya menghentikan suaraku yang baru saja akan keluar.

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." Ucapnya seraya memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya. Aku dapat melihatnya, pipinya memerah.

"A- apa maksudnya?" aku langsung mendudukan tubuhku. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya kalau saja yang dimaksudnya itu aku. Secara tidak langsung dia bilang kalau dia-, ahh tidak. Tidak mungkin!

"Naruto, kalau aku bilang aku mencintaimu. Kau akan menjawab apa?" tanyanya. Dia juga mendudukan posisinya sama sepertiku. Matanya langsung menatap lurus mataku. Membuatku kesulitan bernafas karena pertanyaan dan tatapannya barusan. Ahh, kurasa aku sedang bermimpi sekarang, dan mimpi indah tentunya.

"Naruto jawab aku," pintanya. Tangan mungilnya menarik wajahku agar langsung menatap pada matanya. Benar-benar hazel yang indah.

"Kau- kau ti-tidak sedang bercandakan Sa-Sakura-chan?"

Sakura menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala. "jadi?" tanyanya kembali

"A-aku akan menjawab kalau aku, aku juga mencintaimu, lebih dari yang kau bayangkan." ahh sial, kenapa aku jadi terbata begini. Bukankah dulu aku selalu lancar menyatakan cinta padanya?

Sakura melepaskan tangannya dari wajahku. Kemudia mulai menatap kedepan, pemandangan Konoha dikala senja. Dari tempat kami duduk sekarang maka akan terlihat jelas matahari yang mulai tergelincir diujung sana. Benar-benar cantik. Aku suka melihat hal ini sewaktu kecil dulu dari sini.

"Naruto, apa aku terlambat untuk mengatakan hal itu padamu sekarang?"

"apa-"

"Apa aku terlambat untuk mengatakan aku mencintaimu sekarang? Aku tahu aku terlalu lama menyakitimu. Kau boleh membenciku kalau kau mau."

Membencimu? Bagaimana bisa aku membenci sesuatu yang begitu aku sukai Sakura?.

"Belum, masih belum." jawabku.

"Baiklah. aku mencintaimu"

"A-aku juga mencintaimu,"

"Jadi, masih ingin hilang ingatan?"

_Letih disini_

_Kuingin hilang ingatan_

_Letih disini_

_Kuingin hilang ingatan_

"Aku mencintaimu, dan kau pasti tahu jawabnnya"

**FIN**

fic pertama saya. maaf kalau jelek.

menerima saran dan kritikan BUT not a flame.

REVIEW dari kalian semua akan sangat berarti bagiku.

thanks for reading:)


End file.
